


A New Civil War (Steve Rogers x Reader)

by Steggy



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post Civil War, lame as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steggy/pseuds/Steggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the same. Some way, somehow, they took you. Just like they'd taken Bucky... But they wouldn't take any precautions, not this time. And just like with Bucky, Steve is willing to start a whole new war just to save you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Civil War (Steve Rogers x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> bother me on twitter @alyjevans or on tumblr @spangledcap & @poorcap

“So what if she's one of the 'good' guys now? She tried to kill all of us at least once or twice, am I right?”

"Yeah, but she wasn't in her right mind, Tony. You know what Hydra does."

_**“All of those people are alive right now because of her.**_ ”

"She was a good fighter, we can't deny that, but--"

“ _ **She’s missing, not dead,**_ ” Steve mutters beneath his breath. The team's eyes are suddenly burning into him, staring him down. "So can we stop talking about her like she's some kind of martyr that we're not sure we should envy or despise when she's not even dead?"

It’s silent for an uncomfortable amount of time. Natasha shifts in her chair beside Steve, Tony’s eyes fall to the table, Clint takes a long draw from his coffee. Thor’s eyes have drifted to the window, Bruce’s have softened at the sight of Steve’s hard expression, and Bucky and Sam have retreated into their own spaces, ignoring the others, though not physically, leaning towards Steve and nonverbally expressing whose side they’re on. 

“Sorry, Rogers, I get it, she’s your girlfriend and all, but we have to address the fact that she--”

“Tony, if you say another word, this will no longer be the ‘peaceful’ meeting we were fooled into thinking this was. Because from what I’ve heard, this is a trial and you’ve already decided to execute her before the first witness,” Steve bites back, sitting up straighter in his chair, hands squeezed into fists. 

“Look, I know that you guys are hesitant because of what happened with Bucky, “ Here, Steve pauses, throwing a sympathetic glance over at his friend beside him, “But we’ve had this argument before. You have to be willing to give people a chance to right their wrongs, and [Y/N] already has. I don’t understand why we’re here discussing this rather than searching for her and letting someone else mess with her head and turn her against us.” 

Tony stands, shaking his head, and walks towards the window with a condescending chuckle. “You really think it can ever be that easy, Rogers?”

“If it was Pepper, what would you do?”

Tony stops. A scowl twists his face as he turns around to face the team, anger boiling in his blood as his eyes settle on Steve and his hands shove into his pockets. “Sometimes I want to punch you in your perfect teeth.”

“Mr. Stark, I do not believe--” 

Steve interjects Wanda, getting to his feet and standing his ground. “Then do it. It’s not stopping me from going after her. You’re either with me or you’re not. Against me? Well, we’ll see what happens when you are.”

“Well, I’m not going to stop you from a suicide mission there, Spangles. Go on, go show America what a hero you are by getting yourself killed again. Or frozen, whichever.”

Something in Steve breaks, and his rage erupts, spilling over, boiling at every seam.

But it’s Clint that somehow manages to squeeze between them, pushing them apart before anything can happen. “Hey, listen, this isn’t about to be another damn civil war, alright? We’re more than just people with powers, or like me, people with bows and arrows and hoping for the best. We’re a team, have been for awhile, and not only that, we’re kind of a family. So we help. We do not,” Clint pauses, throwing hard glance over at Tony, “Outrightly refuse to fight for something one of us cares about. Besides, without a little danger, what fun is it anyway?”

Steve’s chest rises and falls, heavy, hard. His eyes burn into Tony, wanting to punch him in his own perfect teeth. Clint keeps his hands up between them, and it’s then when Steve notices that Tony has called his Iron Man hand, which clenches and unclenches at his side. 

“Fine,” Tony spits, raising his hand and pointing a metal finger at Steve. “But it’s on you.”

With a deep breath, Steve nods, swallowing his anger and turning back towards the team, who still sits around the table, uncomfortable and uneasy, especially after having been at each other’s throats not to long before. “Suit up.”

Steve doesn’t know what he’s in for, nor does he care. He’d start a whole new war if it meant saving you and bringing you back home. 

And he almost does. 

But it’s worth it when, even bruised and bloodied and almost on the brink of death, he sees those eyes.

And he knows he’d do it all again.


End file.
